Freedom From a Life of Imprisonment
by WolfGirl1636
Summary: Sirius finally breaks free from his life as a member of the evil Black Family.


**Freedom from a Life of Imprisonment**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I get any profit from this story. J.K. Rowling gets all that. Now, enjoy!**_

Sirius Orion Black slid slowly down the length of his bedroom door at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, breathing heavily, until he was seated on the floor, leaning on the door for support. As glad as he was to rest, he knew he didn't have much time, none, really, if he thought about it, before he would be forced to spring to his feet and face what would, eventually, make its way through the door that was currently his resting place. Staying seated for a few more breaths, he bolted up into a standing position as soon as he heard steady footsteps making their way to his room.

Spinning so that he faced the locked door, he struggled to find a place to hide, finding none, and deciding that he would have to risk the two story window without his broom. With no time to spare, Sirius threw himself to the other side of his room, making it to the window almost instantaneously, but, it would seem, not quickly enough since he could now hear the steps stop as they reached his bedroom door.

Doing his best to ignore the footsteps outside of the room, Sirius tried his best to yank the window open, finding it magically in place. Having no other alternative, Sirius took two steps back, shielded his eyes with his arm, pointed his wand at the window and blasted the glass out of the window. As soon as the spell hit the window's glass, the door to his room was also blasted apart from another's spell, his pursuer, and mother, Walburga Black.

Again lunging himself towards the window, this time meaning to jump out of it, he was violently pulled backwards towards his mother, hitting the floor a foot from her feet, sprawled on his back. Cursing vehemently, Sirius quickly rolled himself over and stood up, meeting his mother's gaze of pure anger and hatred. Raising his wand hand to her chest, he found that he was wand less, and, turning his head ever so slightly, saw it a good two feet from him amongst the debris of glass and wood. Turning back to face his mother, he made himself stare into her dark black eyes, terrified but too prideful and pissed to show it.

His mother, for her part, had never moved her wand, so that now it was pointed at her eldest son's chest. There was only a second of complete silence before she cut the air with her wand in a wide, downward thrust, creating a deep gash through her sons shirt and flesh and knocking him to the ground to be cut from the broken glass and bits of wood, careful to not put him anywhere near his own wand, keeping him defenseless.

Spluttering from the pain, but not shocked in the least in his mothers actions, Sirius pulled himself up off the floor as soon as he hit it, and, again, facing his mother with a stubborn and unrelenting stare. His mother ignored his stare, though she met it with her own angry stare, and continued her rant where he had interrupted it earlier by fleeing upstairs to his room.

"You _will_ honor the Black Family Traditions and Morals. No exceptions! If I have to kill you myself, I will! I will not allow you to destroy this family's reputation and good standing with your horrid habit of keeping company with filthy undesirables! You will kill them yourself to mark your allegiance to your family and the Dark Lord, or I will kill you and them myself!" Walburga Black hissed, almost snake-like, at her son.

Sirius for his part, was not in the least surprised, instead, he seemed to have just had a theory of his proven and, standing as proud as he could, he smiled his signature scheming smile, placing his hands in his pockets in what seemed to be surrender, speaking as though he was conversing with a good friend and as confident as he ever was, never once removing eye contact from his mother.

"You know my answer as sure as I'm standing here, dearest mother, but, before you think of ensuring the purity of the Black family, let me give you a little ultimatum of my own. Touch one hair on any of my friends' or their family members' heads, and **I** will kill **You** and anyone else involved with an arrogant and vengeful smile on my face, are we understood?"

Walburga Black apparently had not been expecting this kind of answer from Sirius, and hesitated for a moment to make true her declaration of murder. This seemed to be enough, since Sirius took the moment to lunge the two feet to where his wand was currently laying, grabbed it and turned towards his mother, prepared to duel his way out of what had been his room not five minutes ago.

As soon as she saw Sirius face her again, Walburga seemed to regain her senses and, flashing an even more angry glare at Sirius than before, she let loose a green silent spell that, if it hadn't been for Sirius' Quidditch trained reflexes, would have hit its mark. Not wasting a moment, Sirius cut the air with his wand in his own silent spell, a purple spell slicing through the air and hitting its target, Walburga's chest, and pushing her into the opposite wall, eight feet behind her.

Finally seeing an opportunity to escape, Sirius ran past his mother and down the stairs and out the door, not wanting to chance a jump from the window if he didn't need to. As soon as the door to the outside world closed, the house was enveloped in a dark silence, since Walburga's husband, son and house-elf were out on separate errands.

As the Black house of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place sat in silence, the young and battle worn Sirius was riding on the Knight Bus to his soon to be adoptive brother's house, James Potter, with nothing but his wand and the clothes he wore and some spare money he had in his pocket for luggage. As he looked out the window of the bus, he closed his eyes and smiled a tired smile, feeling completely free for the first time in his life.

A/N-

So, I had this running around my head for a bit before I gave in and typed it out. Hope you all liked it, and please, _**Review**_! Thanks!

-WolfGirl16


End file.
